Technical Field
The disclosure is related to display technology field, and more particular to a liquid crystal display panel, an array substrate and a manufacturing method thereof.
Related Art
The low temperature polysilicon (LTPS) technique is another new technique in the field of flat panel display, which is the next-generation technique after the amorphous silicon (a-Si). The low temperature polysilicon type display panel has advantages of the faster electron mobility, the smaller area of the film circuit, the higher resolution, the lower power consumption, the higher stability, etc.
The low temperature polysilicon type display panel means the display panel is manufactured by an active layer of the thin film transistor (TFT) using the low temperature polysilicon. The temperature of manufacturing process of the low temperature polysilicon thin film transistor is usually less than 600° C., it is suitable to the ordinary glass substrate, and the manner of the excimer laser annealing and excimer laser crystallization are usually used, and laser irradiation is performed for the amorphous silicon by using the certain energy of the excimer laser, such that the amorphous silicon crystallization is transformed into a polysilicon.
For the low temperature polysilicon thin film transistor, the leakage is an important factor for affecting the performance of the thin film transistor and a display effect of the display panel. If the leakage occurs in the thin film transistor, it is easily to have the problems of the decreased contrast, the flicker and the crosstalk. Therefore, how to effectively decrease the leakage of the low temperature polysilicon thin film transistor urgently becomes a technical problem to solve.